Dans cet orphelinat aux murs blancs
by Green Flower
Summary: "Le petit garçon ignorait quel âge il avait. Ni comment il était arrivé ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait toujours vécu. Dans cet orphelinat."


Salut les gens ! Voici la première histoire du fandom que je publie sur ce site ! J'avais envie de parler de Wonderweiss, parce que décidément, ce petit est adorable et que peu de fics parlent de lui et/ou de son lien si spécial avec Tosen. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que je pourrais améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

Le petit garçon ignorait quel âge il avait. Ni comment il était arrivé ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait toujours vécu. Dans cet orphelinat. Cet orphelinat aux murs d'un blanc sinistre, où il faisait toujours froid et sombre, qui puait autant la crasse que le désespoir. Et un tas d'autres odeurs : la maladie, la méchanceté, l'ignorance.

Il gardait toujours dans son esprit une unique image de deux adultes. Un visage aux yeux aussi violets que les siens. Un autre, aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Tous deux grimaçants et hurlants. Le garçonnet supposait qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on parler de parents ?

Il était normal que personne ne veuille de lui, non ? Lui, que tous les enfants traitaient de « malade mental », même par les adultes. Voilà pourquoi personne ne voulait rester avec lui.

Si. Pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé la plus belle période de sa vie dans cet enfer, une fillette avait été son amie. Elle aussi était très seule, à cause de ses cheveux roux qui finissaient coupés par des mains malintentionnées, tout le monde la traitait de sorcière, de fille du Diable. Lui avait toujours trouvé sa chevelure aussi lumineuse que le soleil, qui remplaçait le vrai, qui ne venait jamais ici. Elle partageait avec lui sa nourriture, quand les autres ne la lui volaient pas et lui racontait de sa voix si douce des histoires merveilleuses, comme _Blanche-Neige, Peau d'Âne,_ et beaucoup d'autres aussi magnifiques, où le héros ou l'héroïne, après moult difficultés, finissait par vivre heureux pour toujours _._ Pour la remercier de tous ces moments inoubliables et de l'espoir qu'elle lui offrait, il lui faisait découvrir des recoins secrets du bâtiment. Elle avait accepté son mutisme sans sourciller. Ensemble, ils étaient si heureux. Jusqu'à ce terrible jour, où elle avait été emportée par la maladie. Il avait assisté à son enterrement, sous la neige, plus chaude comparée à l'indifférence des grands qui dirigeaient l'orphelinat. Son cœur était en morceaux, sa seule amie avait disparu à jamais. Pourtant, même pour cela, on lui avait interdit de pleurer ou de crier sa détresse et son désespoir, sous peine de finir enchaîné à son lit dans une sorte d'horrible corset marron et étouffant, insulté de plus belle de « dégénéré mental ». Alors, il avait rapidement appris à ne plus laisser déborder une seule larme.

Les années avaient passé. Son chagrin n'avait pas disparu, mais il s'était atténué. L'enfant s'était habitué à la solitude, mais il aurait tellement adoré la compagnie d'une adorable personne qui voyait au-delà de son mutisme.

Un beau jour, un nouvel adulte était venu. Il était plus grand que les autres adultes, avait la peau noire et des cheveux en étranges tresses. Le jeune garçon s'était méfié, parce que tous les adultes étaient les mêmes. Ils l'ignoraient au mieux, et au pire lui disaient des tas de méchanceté sur son mutisme. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à parler. S'il n'arrivait à faire que des bruits pour exprimer ses émotions, pour essayer de communiquer. Il avait tenté de toutes ses forces de parler, de formuler des phrases, en vain, comme si son cerveau n'en avait pas la capacité, ses meilleures performances étaient des semblants de phrases à syllabes rallongées, semblants que de toute façon, personne ne comprenait. La seule personne qui parvenait à le comprendre l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de parler. Mais elle n'était plus.

Cet homme, au contraire, s'était intéressé gentiment à lui. Un jour, des gamins s'étaient moqués de lui à cause de sa « dégénérescence », comme d'habitude. Ils voulaient lui donner des coups à la mâchoire afin de voir si la douleur permettrait de débloquer ses cordes vocales. Le jeune blond courait vite, à force de s'enfuir le plus vite possible avec son amie défunte pour ne pas se faire attraper par les grands et pour échapper aux violences commises par les autres gamins. Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva dans le jardin avant les autres.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il _le_ croisa. Cet homme qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. A ce moment-là, le garçon ne le savait pas. Il croyait qu'il serait comme les autres, qu'il allait l'injurier. Alors, il voulut s'éloigner, persuadé qu'il allait recevoir des noms d'oiseaux à son encontre, mais le grand homme le retint. Il lui dédia, oh immense surprise, un sourire. Pas un sourire sadique qui promettait mille souffrances ou un sourire méprisant. Non, un sourire sincère et chaleureux, malgré un visage qu'il devinait en permanence solennel, rien que pour lui. Il n'y crut pas pendant un instant. Puis il lui tendit la main, comme pour le rassurer sur la sincérité de ses intentions. Ce geste, tout simple qu'il fût, fit naître des larmes dans les grands yeux brillants du garçonnet. Enfin quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui ! Etait-il permis encore de croire qu'il existait des gens gentils ? Et surtout qu'ils s'aventurent en ce lieu si sombre afin d'offrir l'espoir à ceux qui en avaient besoin ?

Mais ce court moment de bonheur fut soudain brisé par des cris sauvages indésirables, puis par des silhouettes immondes. Ses poursuivants ! La peur, momentanément disparue, revint envahir l'esprit du petit garçon. Celui-ci s'apprêta à repartir afin de leur échapper. Mais tout à coup, l'homme s'interposa, le protégeant de son corps. Puis sa voix s'éleva, calme, mais si autoritaire que répliquer quoi que ce soit aurait été inimaginable. Il ne les menaça pas, leur ordonnant simplement de ne plus jamais embêter le petit garçon. Sans demander leur reste, les vilains enfants s'enfuirent en courant, presque en pleurant.

Le gentil monsieur se tourna ensuite vers lui, son sourire à nouveau présent. Puis lui demanda son prénom, demande qui bloqua la respiration du garçonnet pendant un instant. Même si ce n'était que le seul mot qu'il était capable de prononcer correctement, personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui demander, l'appelant souvent « lui » au mieux, ou assez souvent, « ça ». Cette simple question le toucha droit dans le coeur. L'émotion enrouant sa gorge, il sortit les syllabes à grand-peine.

« Won...der... weiss »

A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu le comprit et répéta son nom sans l'écorcher. Ce fut alors que le petit remarqua une sorte de bandeau bizarre devant ses yeux. Curieux, il voulut le toucher et sauta sans grand succès. Le monsieur, comment s'il avait deviné ses intentions, se baissa et enfin, il put attraper l'objet. Il le regarda sous toutes ses coutures sans comprendre. Il apprit alors que le gentil monsieur était « aveugle », il n'arrivait pas à voir. Le garçonnet se sentit proche de lui. A chacun, il manquait quelque chose : à lui, la parole et au grand, la vue. Les grands se moquaient aussi de lui et le méprisaient également pour cela, alors qu'il était né ainsi.

Puis, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était bien plus éloquent. Mais très vite, voyant que l'homme bizarre se contentait de fixer l'horizon, le petit se lassa de le regarder et laissa son regard errer. Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain une tâche sombre qui se déplaçait dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le petit blond s'approcha délicatement. C'était une drôle de bête avec un corps bleu et long, des ailes toutes fragiles. En s'approchant, on pouvait voir des sortes de minuscules boules vertes formant des yeux, c'était vraiment rigolo. Il bougea la main pour savoir comment elle allait réagir. Elle se contenta de l'éviter souplement, comme si elle le narguait. Il accéléra le mouvement. Elle l'esquiva de nouveau. Il finit par attraper la récalcitrante et revint voir l'inconnu, tout fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Le monsieur analysa délicatement avec ses doigts la trouvaille de Wonderweiss et lui apprit que cette bestiole était une « libellule », nom qu'il trouva bien assorti à sa fragile beauté et à son caractère aérien. Très content d'avoir découvert le nom de la jolie bestiole, le petit recommença avec tous les objets naturels qui semblaient dignes d'intérêt, que ce soit par la couleur ou la forme. A en juger par la commissure des lèvres rehaussée à chaque trouvaille, l'homme avait l'air de s'intéresser à son atelier de découverte du jardin et de la nature. Ainsi, il apprit le nom de « pivoine », « papillon », « escargot », « crocus » et bien d'autres.

Hélas, le monsieur dut partir. Le désespoir commença à envahir le cœur sensible de l'enfant. Non ! Il était le seul à lui avoir accordé de l'attention et à l'avoir protégé, il ne voulait plus être seul, il avait trop souffert ! Il ne devait pas le quitter, lui qui avait été si gentil avec lui ! Comme si le grand avait perçu son sentiment de détresse, il lui affirma avec un sourire imperceptible mais sincère qu'il reviendrait et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Cette promesse réchauffa le cœur du blondinet et emplit tout son corps d'une douce sensation. Il était si content que quelqu'un se préoccupe de son bien-être. Il s'agissait de la première fois depuis des années ! Il avait hâte de le revoir ! Curieux, il voulut lui demander comment il s'appelait, mais impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. Étrangement et ce n'était pas une chose désagréable, l'inconnu sembla avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de lui demander avec ses gestes et ses gazouillis, car il lui donna son identité.

Il s'appelait Tosen Kaname.

Depuis cette rencontre inédite, le grand homme allait le voir tous les jours. Ils restaient ensemble dans le jardin et contemplaient les merveilles de la nature. Le petit, avant cette rencontre, n'allait jamais dans le jardin, qui lui rappelait l'endroit où était enterrée son amie. Maintenant, il s'était pris de passion pour les insectes volants qu'il s'amusait à embêter en agitant la main devant eux. Il appréciait particulièrement les libellules et il se trouvait justement qu'à côté de la mare, une famille y habitait. Pour les voir, il devait s'approcher de l'eau, mais pas trop, parce que la dernière fois, il avait essayé et avait passé la nuit dans la cave humide et trop noire pour lui. Étrangement, il n'avait pas été roué de coups par les grands, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait fini la bouche en sang et couvert d'ecchymoses grosses comme son crâne. Était-ce dû à son lien avec le gentil monsieur, qui n'aurait pas supporté les maltraitances envers lui ? En tout cas, ce fait était confirmé par les sales gamins, qui depuis le savon passé par Kaname, n'osaient même plus ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Wonderweiss et l'ignoraient superbement, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement.

Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous ? Le petit garçon n'avait pas compté, trop heureux de cette brèche lumineuse dans son existence si sombre. Avait-il droit à l'espoir ? Visiblement, oui.

Un jour, le gentil monsieur lui avait dit qu'il « l'adopterait ». Le garçon n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute que dans la semaine suivante, il quitterait cet endroit. Son petit cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes tandis que son cerveau était resté bloqué. Avait-il mal entendu ? Était-ce une plaisanterie, une cruelle déclaration qui n'était destinée qu'à lui montrer de l'espoir, pour ensuite mieux le replonger dans la froide réalité ? Wonderweiss avait levé doucement ses grands yeux améthyste vers son interlocuteur. Son visage sérieux contredisait toutes les pensées négatives du garçonnet. Enfin, son sourire presque imperceptible, mais chaleureux réchauffa son âme : il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Alors, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le petit garçon avait pleuré et contrairement aux autres adultes, lui ne le menaça pas pour avoir exprimé ses émotions. Des larmes avaient dévalé ses joues. Des larmes de reconnaissance et d'amour. Ainsi, l'affection qu'il lui portait était sincère, et elle durerait très longtemps. Était-ce un rêve? Cependant, quand une semaine plus tard, il sortit de l'orphelinat accompagné de très maigres affaires et de Tosen Kaname, il sut que cette rencontre formidable n'était pas un rêve. Et quand il se coucha dans son lit si moelleux et si chaud de _sa_ chambre de _sa_ nouvelle maison, il sut que sa sombre existence était terminée.

Ainsi avait commencé une nouvelle vie. Plus d'horribles persécuteurs pour lui voler sa nourriture, ni pour le déranger en plein sommeil, et encore moins de châtiments corporels et humiliants. Des repas nourrissants et mille fois meilleurs que les bouillies sans nom servies au réfectoire, des conditions de vie bien plus hygiéniques . Et cerise sur le gâteau : un grand jardin, encore plus splendide que celui de l'orphelinat, comprenant des arbres fruitiers, un potager, une pelouse et une mare pour observer les jolies libellules. Il pouvait passer toutes ses journées à traîner dans le jardin à s'amuser avec les petits animaux. Désormais, il avait un précepteur qui lui donnait des cours, essayant de rattraper son retard. Les grands de l'orphelinat avaient jugé inutile de lui dispenser des cours puisqu'il ne savait pas parler, et que par conséquent, il était certain qu'il ne comprendrait rien. S'il avait pu voir l'orphelin maintenant, ils auraient été très déçus : Wonderweiss travaillait très bien et comprenait vite les notions enseignées malgré un penchant à se laisser distraire très facilement et une difficulté de concentration. D'ailleurs, son tuteur avait commencé à lui enseigner la musique et maintenant, il appréciait beaucoup le violon. Il ne restait pas enfermé dans le manoir comme une cage dorée : Kaname tenait à lui faire découvrir le monde et si les gens se moquaient d'eux, il le protégeait. C'est ainsi qu'il se promena dans les rues de la ville les plus secrètes où le charme magique des siècles derniers s'imprégnait encore, alla écouter d'époustouflants concerts dont les musiques jouées apaisaient l'âme ou bien se rendit dans des jardins publics certes immenses, mais pas aussi agréables que son nouveau jardin.

Cependant, bien qu'il fût très reconnaissant à son nouveau tuteur pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et lui avoir offert une nouvelle existence, Wonderweiss ne se sentait pas satisfait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Si, il savait ce qui n'allait pas.

A l'orphelinat, il avait vécu en permanence dans la peur et la paranoïa, cherchant toujours à prévoir quelle sortie emprunter si les mauvais enfants venaient l'embêter, planifier dans quelle cachette s'abriter pour passer la nuit tranquille et comment cacher un reste de nourriture si le contenu de l'assiette de son déjeuner terminait sur son visage. Chaque instant de son existence pénible avait été régi par ce qu'il planifiait. Cela n'avait plus été le cas en s'installant chez Kaname : il avait vécu au jour le jour, profitant du confort apporté sur un plateau d'argent, sans se demander avec angoisse si cela lui serait encore permis le lendemain… du moins dans un premier temps. Ensuite, ses vieilles habitudes étaient brusquement réapparues, comme par magie. Oui, il appréciait toujours autant le délice des repas, la chaleur de ce doux foyer et l'attention de son tuteur, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement... apaisé avec lui-même. Ce vide, ce questionnement le tourmentait.

Qu'allait-il devenir quand il serait devenu adulte ?

Wonderweiss était certes très passionné par la nature et les merveilles qu'elle cachait, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un passe-temps. Il n'arriverait pas à travailler dessus, il finirait par s'en lasser très vite. La musique non plus ne l'attirait pas vraiment, il aimait juste l'écouter et laisser son esprit s'évader vers des paysages ensoleillés.

Honnêtement, il ne voyait aucun domaine où envisager son avenir. Il ne désirait pas vivre éternellement aux crochets de Kaname, il aurait l'air si ingrat une fois autonome.

Qu'allait-il faire plus tard ?

Le déclic lui vint lors de cette mémorable sortie. Son nouveau tuteur l'avait fait marcher dans la ville pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à un bâtiment. Il détestait la foule, cette masse qui avait l'air de regarder chaque personne de haut, qui piaillait, qui criait, fragilisant ses pauvres oreilles. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'ignora totalement, absorbé qu'il était par l'objet, non, les objets de sa curiosité.

Ses grands yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Abondance de couleurs, de formes. Des centaines de visions différentes de différents sujets. Par ici, une débauche de couleurs jouant avec la lumière, par là, au contraire, des formes aux nuances bleu nuit, voire noires, qui se battaient pour dominer. Par ici, des silhouettes aux contours assez arrondis, par là, des formes plutôt anguleuses. Par ici, cette œuvre exprimait la joie de vivre, par là, celle-là évoquait le désespoir. Toutes ces perspectives si divergentes réunies en un même endroit, où paradoxalement, elles ne s'affrontaient pas. Elles semblaient se compléter, car elles avaient un même point commun : elles exprimaient toutes la personnalité et la vision de leur auteur.

Wonderweiss sut alors ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il voulait s'exprimer, faire partager aux autres son point de vue, ses avis, ses émotions et sentiments, tout cela refoulé en lui car cela ne lui fut pas permis pendant presque toute son existence. Il voulait retranscrire ses souvenirs, sa vision du monde sous la forme par laquelle il les percevait. Ses ressentis, en couleurs et en formes.

Plus tard, il deviendrait peintre.


End file.
